La Perla
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: You are truly ultimate to me. I consider you as perfection. You are the most important thing. You are what shines the brightest and those eyes signify that brightness.'


Author's Note: Okay this may sound a little weird but while Pokémon pearl I kind of grew fond of the main antagonist Cyrus. He reminded me of Pein off of Naruto and in my opinion those two are the same. They both want to create a world where there is no war or hostility. Cyrus wants to use god like powers from a Pokémon while Pein uses world crisis. Anyway I decided to create a story between Cyrus and my player Leona. LOL does that name sound familiar? This story is based off the game Pearl.

Don't own anything, Pokémon belongs to Nintendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I remember meeting you…you were a skinny little specimen with long blue hair, blue eyes, and you looked a little tired from the battles you had with trainers during your journey. You looked pathetic but the light in those eyes were shining as if you were happy to get away. Although I was indifferent to your presence I was quite intrigued. Many trainers feared me but you just stood there in the cave of Mt. Coronet and stared at me with a blank look of curiousity. You did not speak when I said these strange words:

'_According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. In a newly created world... A world where only time flowed and space expanded.. There should have been no strife. But what became of that world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has appeared... This world is being ruined by it...I find the state of things to be deplorable..._'

As I spoke your expression still remained blank and curious, but judging by your silence your mind was registering the lecture that I had given you. Those clear blue eyes remained fixed on my retreating back as I left Mt. Coronet and somehow I knew we would meet again.

That was how I met you.

Throughout my duties my galactic grunts whispered, grumbled, and complained about the female trainer who defeated them during the missions I had assigned to them and were surprised that this girl had defeated Mars and Jupiter. It did not take a genius to know who that little female trainer was and my heart nearly stopped when I heard your name pass through the lips of Jupiter.

'_I-Im sorry that I failed sir, but that brat Leona caught me off guard!__'_

Leona.

Such a fitting name for a trainer with promising talents. After Jupiter explained the report of her failed mission she asked me:

'_Boss I don't mean to be bold but…this new world…what are you making it for?'_

Such a stupid question. I am merely making this world for everyone, including myself. I told Jupiter this and ordered her with another task. This time I was positive that you Leona would not get in the way of my new plans.

* * *

Leona, you and I met again in Celestic Town only this time you saved the pathetic village by battling one of the Grunts who had threatened to blow it up. I watched from afar as you sent the failure packing and made my appearance. I can't describe the sudden joy I felt when you saw me. I needed to make sure that you knew the name of your future enemy and opponent.

_'There appears to have been an insignificant struggle here. Everyone should step back and view things from a bigger perspective. Yes, a bigger perspective, one that is on a universal scale. My name is Cyrus. I seek the power to create a new world, a world without strife. However that power seems to be unavailable here... We've met before, yes? It was at Mt. Coronet. If you discover any power derived from the legends of Sinnoh, inform me. For that power is what I need to create my new world._'

I was silently hoping that you would cease this unnecessary crusade to stop Team Galactic and join me in my plans but it appears that my second introduction hardened your childish resolve.

Leona. Your expression was not that of curiousity anymore, but of remembrance, determination, and strength. You didn't even say anything or call out to me as I left. After our second meeting I almost completely forgot about you and carried on with my work and ordered Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter to collect or rather kidnap the pokemon that resided in Sinnoh's three lakes.

The tasks were successful until once again Leona you and I met. Only this time you found me.

You invaded my head quarters and defeated many of my strongest Grunts. As of expected from them, but you defeated them flawlessly and fairly. I didn't want to believe that it was you causing me this trouble but as soon as you had burst in my office with a Luxray at your side I knew that despite my thoughts about you I had to crush you.

Please understand....your defeat would be for the good of you and the world.

'_I see. You must be the Trainer I've been hearing about. The foolhardy one that's trying to stand up to Team Galactic. Although I'd hardly expected to see that the Trainer is a mere child. I'd heard that our Commanders had a rough time with you... I know why you're here, I can sense it in you. It's about Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, correct? You want to save them... I no longer have any need for them. I am finished with them. If your heart aches to save them, go right ahead, I couldn't care less. It will save me the trouble of disposing of them'_

Your eyes looked more mature and aware then ever before and you stood up straight. Even after knowing you for a small while I could tell what you came here for and I secretly respected you for your courage and strength. But alas, these emotions would become my downfall. I wanted to make you submit to my power and cast away that despicable organ that we humans call a heart. With a disappointed sigh I got ready.

'_But I must say... You are a remarkable specimen. Those Pokémon have nothing to do with you, do they not? But still you came to rescue them out of pity? Such pitifully useless emotions... It's illogical and irrational. Pity and compassion are products of the weak and lacking human heart. You were compelled to come here by vacuous sentimentality! I will make you regret paying heed to your heart!_'

Our battle was ferocious, quick, and exhilarating. In all my life I had never fought so hard or so recklessly. A Pokemon battle should exhibit duty and indifference. My first loss to you made me think different about that theory. This was my first time losing and I was even more intrigued by you.

'_Interesting and quite curious'_

I was neither angry nor sad by your win. This action only heightened my newfound feelings for you Leona. I finally understood your worth in this web I weaved and in the end one of us would lose.

'_I see. You are indeed strong. And the basis of your power is your compassion toward Pokémon. How wasteful... Such emotions are but mere illusions. And, like all illusions, they fade over time until death banishes them forever. That is why I have abandoned all emotions as useless sentimentality. But that doesn't matter. I doubt you will ever understand my position. That said, I recognize that you are strong and courageous to come alone. This is your reward'_

I had handed you my only master ball.

The shock and gratefulness that adorned your angelic face made something in the pit of my hollow heart clench and I resisted the urge to smile. I had to suppress these ridiculous feelings!

'_The Master Ball is the ultimate Poké Ball. It will unfailingly catch any Pokémon in the wild. But it is not anything that I require. Unlike you Trainers, I do not make Pokémon my friends or partners. Unlike other Team Galactic members, I don't use Pokémon as __tools.__ Instead, I make the power of Pokémon my own. If you wish to save the Pokémon from the lakes, take the warp panel ahead. I am off to Mt. Coronet'_

You looked confused again and with a small note of softness in my voice I explained my intentions to you.

_That's correct. Mt. Coronet. Where you and I first met. I will ascend the mountain to its peak and put an end to everything... No. I will bring about a new beginning for everything..._

The place where you and I first met.

My scheme was coming to life in the place where I voiced to you my thoughts about the human spirit and strife. As I departed you looked as if to stop me but held yourself back. Those three Pokemon in the labs were far more important then I.

Leona. You little pest I knew that you would come back to defeat me. Well done with defeating my two idiotic Commanders but you were too late with stopping me.

'_Now all will end. And everything will begin. With this Red Chain I will pry open the portal to another dimension. I command that you unleash all your power for me...Palkia the mythical Pokémon and the master of space! This will bring about the destruction of all things. With everything gone, there will be no fighting and no strife. Can you feel space distorting? Only I can choose to stop it. This is the mythical Pokémon that created Sinnoh! Palkia the ancient deity of space! This world cannot be molded into the ultimate world I seek! It's far easier to create an entirely new world than to change this one! A new world in which I am the ruler of all things! I shall become a deity!_'

If I had become that deity you would have ruled beside me but once again my plans came to an abrupt halt.

'_Oh! __Palkia... This is... Fantastic! Beautiful! It's the creating of a new galaxy! My new world! ... Wh-what?!'_

Never in my entire life had I felt this emotion. The emotion we call rage.

'_The Red Chain! It crumbled away to nothing?! But why? Why would Mesprit, the Pokémon of Lake Verity, appear by your side? But never mind that! It's all destroyed! My galaxy is gone! I won't allow this... I will capture those three again and craft another Red Chain! But before I even think about that, I'm going to completely crush you!'_

You were prepared for our final battle, our final dance and we both knew that I would lose.

'_I admit that you have pushed me to this extreme._'

You Leona had pushed me to the extreme and unknowingly made me feel something that I hadn't felt in years.

I am in love with you and curse you I wanted you to share my new world with me. You are brave, kind, serious, and intelligent in your own child like way. I love you for that. Despite my second loss to you I calmed down somewhat.

'_What is truly ultimate to you? What do you consider perfection? The most important thing... What shines the brightest... Telling you is meaningless. But I will not give up. I will become a deity one day... And I will make the ultimate mine...'_

As I leave you once again to start anew a cold tear makes its way down my cheek.

You are truly ultimate to me. I consider you as perfection. You are the most important thing. You are what shines the brightest and those eyes signify that brightness.

Sayonara la Pearla.

The End.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this story and I insist that you guys make many more stories about Cyrus and the female player in either Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum. See ya!**


End file.
